TekkonKinkreet: One-Shot Collection
by Dorchica
Summary: A series of one-shots which are loosely related to the main storyline, Konkreet Sky, but they are too random to be actually a part of the main plot. An attempt at family humour. TekkonKinkreet and it's characters belong to Taiyo Matsumoto. Rated T for the use of bad words.


Hello there!~

Since Konkreet Sky has been such a depressing story lately, I've figured I'd lighten the mood up with some random chapters – they are all sketches and are just too random to simply appear in the original storyline (although there will be lighter chapters but not absurd as these are will be). Enjoy the random silliness!~

For now this is one chapter, but randomly expect chapters such as these XD

Let Me In! Or Out?

It was a typical afternoon, on a typical Wednesday for our teenager protagonist and he was towering over his exercise book, secluded in his room. Since White was still away – perhaps doing something mischievous with that foreigner Maximilian – and Fujimura was not making any signs of coming back home yet – no rushed phone calls or message delivered by a bypassing colleague - it was safe to say, that Black was to be alone for several hours.

He sighed in irritation, as he was hunching over his Maths homework in his room – the exercises weren't hard to begin with, it was just too much. First, Literature homework – analyse a certain poem and write the analysis down, then Biology homework and now this. It's not like he hated studying, he loved to learn something new, but it was Wednesday for Heaven's sake. He only had like eight more hours to complete all these tasks.

He glanced at the small digital clock that lay neatly on his desk within an arm of reach – it read 16:34 PM. Just a few more tasks and he's done, he thought bitterly. With another sigh, he continued scribbling on the kind of weary paper.

His room was plain and simple – he had one bed and a big, but lean study desk that was faced towards the window so he would always have a light source. The bed was right between the corner of the room and right next to the desk he is writing on right now. The walls were painted in a light mixture of chocolate and white, giving off a relaxing sensation as the sun's rays seeped inside the room.

As he was working on his homework he sometimes shifted his legs in a more comfortable position. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a plain dark blue shirt and a warm black and white colored cardigan. Still his outside clothes but he wanted to complete his homework swiftly.

_And this is equivalent to-_ he was about to write the last number down of his homework when his concentration was shattered by the doorbell's ring. His reflexes immediately kicked in and he jumped from his desk, almost bumping into the already opened door of his room. Either White was back, or someone uninvited decided to pay a visit to their residence.

It's not like they lived in a big mansion, but the apartment Fujimura had was still slightly big for the three of them to live there. As the young recalled, the officer inherited the place so it was not his budget that allowed their adopted parent to enjoy such luxury.

As he passed the hallway towards the main entrance, he glanced into Fujimura's room and checked something in one of his desk's drawer's. Satisfied with what he found, he nodded and continued towards the door hurriedly, because the person who was opposite the door was quite impatient and kept ringing every ten seconds, irritating the teenager further.

He quickly checked if the safety chain was attached to the door, then turned the safety lock and opened the door ajar – not having a peephole was a wonder for the boy.

On the other side of the door was a person whom Black would never let inside. First of all, the man looked utterly unkempt – his hair was greasy, had a lot of facial hair and his clothes looked like they were thrown onto him, not to mention those were covered in dark stuff – oil, most likely. He flashed a grin at Black, who had his stoic face on and glanced at the man coldly. He wasn't a juvenile who could be frightened easily.

"What do you want?" the young one asked, making the uninvited guest laugh out loudly, irritating the boy further.

"Ey, little boy!" the man tried to be friendly, but this earned an eye twitch from the scarred boy. "Wanna' talk to ya pa, boy! He home? He sai' I shud wait fo' him here!"

Black let out a growl. Fujimura would never talk to people like these. "I'm sorry sir, but-"

"Ai, boy, lemme in!" the man now let a vicious grin stretch out on his grim features, his green eyes shining with an evil glint as he tried to pry the door open, "If ya dun want me to hurt ye!"

Black's eyes widened and took a step back as the intruder started kicking the door violently. Where were the so-called friendly and helpful neighbours now? He's getting attacked for God's sake! In broad daylight to add!

"Ya pa' sent my buddies to jail, ya snotty brat!" the man hissed viciously as he kept pounding at the door, making Black take one more step away and look around.

_What should I do?_ The boy panicked as the man rambled on and his kicks grew stronger.

"I'm gunna kill ye, boy! No one fuks with the Greens!" Black's eyes widened as the man's hand appeared in the space that was open with a knife in his hand, "See dis? Dis is gunna gut ya out! But first, I'll tea' ya' eyes off, bitch!"

_Why is it always ME who gets the psychopaths?!_ Black groaned in frustration. _Fujimura forbid me to use weapons ever again, but…_ He glanced back to his adopted father's room. _He'd be angrier if I'd get killed and the apartment got destroyed… so that means… _He ran towards the hall, skidded to halt and jumped back to Fujimura's room.

There was a louder bang than ever, and Black jumped both because of something cold that he touched in Fujimura's drawer and because of the blood-chilling sentence that came from the intruder's voice, "Just one more kick…"

Black grabbed the heavy object and clutched it close to his heart as his eyes narrowed and felt himself go dizzy a little. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and forbid every single rational thought out of his mind. A little bit of madness could save him now. He then hid the object behind him.

BANG!

The boy heard the door getting kicked out of its hinges and the safety chain torn out of its place. As the man was laughing in victory, Black slowly opened his eyes and with heavy, slow footsteps, he walked back to the hallway that opened to the main entrance. _Let's get this shit sorted out_, he thought.

"I'm gunna get ya, boy! You hear me?" The man laughed and stepped onto the now beaten up door with a grin. He twirled the knife in his hand as he eyed the boy who still had his stoic expression on. "Any last words, little dipshit?"

Black's eyes fluttered and suddenly, his face changed – a small smile appeared on his lips and his eyes seemed to echo the elegy of emptiness. He reflected the rays of pure childish innocence, his eyes held the glint of mischief. To the intruder it seemed like another child was standing right before him, even though he knew he was alone. With a curious voice, the boy spoke, "You see… Pa told me something very important about strangers."

This confused the intruder and it got worse as Black suddenly began to giggle very childishly and even put his now healed scarred palm to his lips as if it was a sin to chuckle, "And you are Mister Stranger."

The giggles sent a chill down the intruder's spine and he grabbed his knife steadily, "You... are on drugs, kid."

Black was giggling so much, he pressed his hand closer to his lips as he now showed his teeth in the process and he even squinted his eyes too, "Drugs are a bad, bad!"

"What the fuck…" The man murmured as he now felt a surge of panic. Was this boy schizophrenic?

He heard rumors about Fujimura adopting two children and one of them had a homicidal history behind him despite his young age. Was he facing the murderous child?

To his words, Black gasped and now held his lower lip, as his eyes now grew in size, his pupils widened and he now spoke in a hushed tone, "Bad! You talk bad! Dirty, dirty, dirty…"

The intruder couldn't respond as Black continued, "You see… Pa told me… Pa told me…" suddenly, his tone turned from childish hushed to harsh and mature as he moved his arms in a dramatic manner, "_TO NEVER TALK TO STRANGERS!_"

He whipped his other arm out from his back to reveal what he was hiding – Fujimura's Walther P99 handgun and pointed it towards the almost-burglar who was deathly pale, confused and terrified at the same time.

"NEVER EVER NEVER EVER!" he screamed and pulled the trigger, missing the intruder by half a meter, putting a hole into the doorframe. The man flinched and screamed as another bullet was shot and it grazed his face, making a sleek cut on his cheek. He stumbled as he tried to crawl/run away from the demented boy as he how burst into a spine-freezing, hair-raising wolf laughter,

"YES, BITCH! RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

With an echoing whimper, the intruder disappeared out of Black's line of view. His maniac laughter soon died down and as his amusement faded so did his remaining energy and he first dropped the now empty handgun then with shaking knees, he slowly slid to the ground. He almost fell flat on his face but his hands kept him firmly from doing so as they stretched out, his palm receiving half of the weight of the seventeen year old boy.

"Black!" the familiar young voice called and he immediately knew it was his brother who came home, "Black, I heard the gunshots, what happen- Jesus Christ, Black, whom did you shoot at?!"

The questioned boy let out a snicker, "Nah, just an intruder."

His brother's eyes widened as he crouched down next to his sibling, "I think something's wrong with you."

"I know." He grinned at his brother a childish grin, "I can't believe I missed that bastard either."


End file.
